


You Ever Wonder Why We’re Here?

by Ambercreek



Series: Blood Gulch AI AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut asks the most important questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ever Wonder Why We’re Here?

It was once again another unbearable day in Blood Gulch. Nothing else was new. Right now it was Donut’s turn on the lookout on top of the red base, completely bored out of his skull. The Blues were doing nothing as usual. So all Donut did was sit on top of the base and occasionally look through the sniper scope.

Giving out a big sigh, he placed down the sniper and he removed his helmet. It was too hot to be wearing this armor. Feeling all sweaty and gross.

So he combs his fingers through his blond and pink dyed hair. Soon to wipe his hand on the stone beneath. The pink armored soldier leaned back and propped himself on his hands as he stared into the empty distance of the canyon.

“Hey, Sigma?” He called out to his AI. It wasn’t long before the orange blip came into view. The AI burned as he held eye contact with his host.

 _“Yes, Private Donut?”_ The voice echoed.

“You ever wonder why we’re here?”

_“We are here for military perp-”_

“No, I mean why are we here in this universe. What great being decided to create us and place us at are specific places.” The soldier cuts the AI off.

 _“Well, I was created to enhance your performance, so that was my creation, though I don't know what to say about yours,"_ Sigma replied

“Hey, maybe I was born to meet you.” Donut joked, Sigma just smiled.

The two sat in silents again, once more Donut looked through the sniper scope. Catching some movement over at the Blue’s base.

“Hey, guys I think something is going over at Blue base!” The Pink soldier yelled.

“Good, I’m looking for a reason to knock some blues unconscious!” Sarge yelled.

Looks like it was just going to be one of those kinds of days.

 


End file.
